Le réveil du prédateur
by xSherlock007
Summary: Première partit de ma nouvelle série : Les loups de Londres. Un mois après Baskerville, le détective et le docteur doivent encore faire face à un problème de chien sauvage : de loup. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner? Ils le comprendrons vite quand ils découvrirons le type de loup qu'ils doivent affrontés. (Résumé pourrit, désolé.) Johnlock - Werewolf - OOC
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Voici une nouvelle fanfic que je vous propose. Ceci est la partie 1. J'ai déjà fais les autres chapitres et je vais les publiés quand ils serons réviser et corriger. Je fais mes propres ****corrections donc j'espère qu'il n'aura pas beaucoup d'erreur. Merci de ne pas trop me juger là-dessus. **

**Comme dans le titre : Les loups de Londres. Cette fanfiction va parlé de loup. En autre de loup-garou. **

**( Juste après « The Hound of Baskerville » )**

**Johnlock - Werewolf - OOC ( Pour être sûr ) **

**J'espère que vous allez aimez et bonne lecture. **

* * *

**Les loups de Londres**

Partie 1– Le réveil du prédateur

**Chapitre 1**

Avec ses doigts collés et ses mains rapprochés en dessous de son menton, on aurait dit que le détective consultant du 221b faisait une prière silencieuse. Mais la raison de sa position était tout aussi simple, il pensait. Et lorsqu'il pensait, s'était comme s'il était partit. Il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait plus. Il était dans son monde, son palais mental. Dans cet endroit, tout était dans l'ordre. Tous les fichiers étaient à leur place et toutes les informations aussi. Il n'avait qu'à penser et tout ce qu'il voulait savoir se trouvait ou il le voulait. Chaque porte l'emportait dans une section de son palais. Il marchait et regardait un peu partout. C'était comme un grand corridor. Plein de porte interdit à tout le monde sauf lui. Il décidait parce qu'il était le roi, le gardien, le cerveau. Il se retourna et ouvrit une porte.

_Il voyait un jeune garçon qui lisait. Il avait environ 10 ans. Un autre garçon entra dans la pièce et le regarda lire. Il était plus vieux, environ 17 ou 18 ans. Le plus jeune ne porta pas attention, toujours trop intéresser par son livre._

_Secouant la tête le détective changea d'image. Maintenant il voyait le même garçon mais à l'école. Le jeune regardait le tableau vert et vue des formules de mathématique. Le détective secoua encore la tête. _

_Le jeune marchait dans la forêt accompagné par son chien. Un hurlement se fit entendre et le chien aboya. Le jeune regarda entre les arbres pour voir des oiseaux s'envoler. Il fit quelque pas puis s'arrêta. Un gros chien le regarda. Ses yeux ressemblaient étrangement à ceux des humains. Le garçon s'avança pour remarquer que le gros chien qui trainait un T-shirt déchiré sur son dos. Il semblait aussi avoir un morceau de jogging sur le haut d'une de ses pattes. Le jeune garçon fronça les sourcils et voulu s'avancer encore mais l'animal commença à courir de l'autre côté. Le jeune garçon secoua la tête et retourna chez lui. Il était surement fatiguer, quand-même un chien habiller avec des yeux d'humains…_

L'homme ouvrit finalement les yeux. L'animal qu'il avait vue quand il était plus jeune était s'en aucun doute un loup mais pourquoi ce loup avait une partit d'un T-shirt sur le dos? Est-ce qu'il avait des loups dans Epping Forest? Enfin, ce loup devait venir de là.

Donc il avait bien vue un loup avec des yeux d'humains et avec des parties de vêtement sur lui. Est-ce que la femme de la victime pouvait dire vrai sur ce sujet? Est-ce qu'elle pouvait réellement avoir vue un gros chien avec des vêtements déchiré? Surement, parce que le détective pouvait se rappeler d'en avoir vue un. Mais est-ce qu'elle aurait pu vraiment voir un humain se transformé en loup? Surement pas, ces histoires n'étaient que pour faire peur aux enfants. Elles étaient fausses.

Il secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle avait simplement imaginé cette scène. Comme Henry et le chien de Baskerville. Il frissonna à cette penser. Puis il se leva pour regarda ses indices sur le mur de son appartement. Son colocataire le regarda faire et fronça les sourcils.

« Tu croix vraiment qu'elle aurait pu dire vrai? Quand même les loups garous n'existent pas. Même moi je le sais. » Dit-il.

Le détective se retourna et haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je sais mais… » Dit-il sans finir sa phrase.

« Tu penses à Baskerville, huh? » Lui demanda son colocataire en se levant de son fauteuil pour le rejoindre.

Sherlock Holmes continua de regarder le mur parsemer de photo d'article et de note. Il hocha la tête et prit son téléphone qui venait de sonné.

« Sherlock Holmes. » Répondu le détective. « D'accord. Mais tu sais autant que moi que c'est un mythe, non? Je sais… d'accord on arrive. »

Il replaça son téléphone dans sa poche et regarda le docteur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? » Demanda John Watson en devinant que son colocataire parlait avec l'inspecteur Lestrade.

« Que si je n'y croyais pas, je n'aurais jamais accepté l'enquête. » Répondu Sherlock.

« Et? »

« Il a raison… Viens. » Lui dit Sherlock en prenant son manteau.

John lui sourit et prit lui aussi son manteau et ils sortirent dehors et prirent un taxi.

« Scotland Yard. » Dit alors Sherlock en embarquant dans le taxi.

Il ne se dirent pas un mot durant le trajet et John paya le chauffeur puis suivit son meilleur ami. Ils entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogation. Et le docteur s'assis dans le fauteuil en face de la femme. Sherlock ferma la porte et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés. La conversation était enregistrée et l'inspecteur les regardait par la fenêtre. John prit la parole.

« Donc vous disiez que votre mari c'est fait attaquer par un animal qui ressemblait à un loup? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Et commença à parler.

« Nous marchions tranquillement quand il m'a dit qu'il avait vue quelque chose entre les arbres. Il est allé voir et je suis restée à l'endroit où j'étais. Je l'ai entendu crier et j'ai vue quelqu'un se pencher et ensuite j'ai vu un loup. J'ai couru pour voir mon mari mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé. » Dit-elle en pleurant.

John regarda Sherlock qui visiblement, commençait à s'ennuyer.

« Madame, vous aviez dit que vous aviez aussi vue une personne se transformé en loup. À ce que je comprends, il avait un loup et monsieur Wilson, personne d'autre. » Lui fit remarquer John.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils mais secoua la tête juste après, les loups garous n'existait pas, point.

« La personne que j'ai vue n'était pas mon mari, docteur Watson. Il semblait être très musclé. Mon mari n'est pas un sportif il est plutôt… maigre. » Lui dit la femme.

« Était. » Murmura Sherlock.

« Sherlock… » Répondu John.

« Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps, monsieur Holmes. » Fit remarquer la jeune femme.

« John, il faut trouver ce loup. Et je crois savoir où est le mari de madame. » Répondu Sherlock en regardant la femme.

« Tu ne penses pas à ça, pas vrai? Sherlock ça n'existe pas. Ça n'existera jamais. » Lui dit John en fronçant les sourcils.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« Attendez l'inspecteur Lestrade ici. » Dit alors Sherlock. « Une dernière chose, où est-ce que votre mari aurait pu aller pour être tranquille? »

« Il a un appartement enfin, un laboratoire sur Oxford Street. C'est là qu'il va pour faire ses expériences, c'est son refuge. » Explique-t-elle.

« Laboratoire? » Demanda John.

« Mon mari est un scientifique, docteur Watson. » Répondu-t-elle.

John regarda Sherlock du coin de l'œil et fronça les sourcils, il se leva.

« Adresse? »

« Le 670 à l'est d'Oxford Street. Les clés sont souvent dans un pot de fleur. » Dit-elle.

John hocha la tête et il suivit son meilleur ami. L'inspecteur Lestrade arriva devant eux.

« C'est moi, ou les chiens et les loups sont populaire ces dernier temps. Le mois passer c'était Baskerville maintenant ça. Avez-vous eux des informations? » Dit-il.

« L'homme avait un laboratoire à Oxford Street. Nous y allons. » Lui dit Sherlock en souriant.

« Un laboratoire? Eh bien… bon je vais aller la voir appelle si tu as d'autres indices pour nous. » Dit alors Lestrade en partant vers la salle d'interrogation.

Ils hochèrent la tête et sortir pour prendre un taxi qui les emportèrent à Oxford Street.

« Elle a dit : le 670. » Se rappela John.

Sherlock commença à marcher et ils atteignirent l'appartement en une minute. Sherlock cogna à la porte mais personne ne venu ouvrir il prit donc la clé dans le pot de fleur à la gauche de la porte et ouvrit cette dernière. Ils entrèrent dans le soi-disant refuge du scientifique.

À la seconde où John ferma la porte un hurlement se fit entendre. Il se retourna et vue Sherlock la bouche entrouverte et les yeux grands ouvert. Il marcha jusqu'à lui et eux la même expression que lui. Un loup les fixait. Des vêtements déchirés recouvraient son dos et ses pattes et il avait l'air de souffrir. L'animal fonça vers eux et passa à un poil de faire tomber John. Ce dernier se rapprocha du détective et regarda le loup défoncer la porte pour s'enfuir.

Sherlock regarda John et la seule chose qu'ils entendirent était un grincement de pneu et un hurlement étouffer. John sortit dehors et vue le loup étendu sur la route. L'homme qui était dans le véhicule sortit et prit son téléphone. John le rejoignit et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« J'allais appeler mes assurances! Regardez ce que cet animal à fait à ma voiture! » Lui répondu l'homme.

John hocha la tête et tira le loup par les pattes. Il se doutait que Sherlock aimerait faire quelque expérience sur lui.

Ledit Sherlock regardait dans les notes du scientifique. Il semblait qu'il est trouvé une certaine formule qui pouvait transformer un animal en humain et vice-versa. Une certaine cellule qui permettait cette transformation. Le scientifique avait laissé un échantillon de cellule de loup et Sherlock la prit. Le détective nota mentalement les notes du scientifique et sorti dehors.

John l'attendait, le loup à ses pieds.

« Lestrade s'en vient. » Lui dit John. « Tu veux l'examiner? »

Sherlock hocha la tête et s'accroupie devant le corps du loup. Sherlock se surprit à penser au loup de ses souvenirs. Des yeux humains, ce loup avait aussi des yeux humains. Sa fourrure était d'un noir corbeau, tout comme les cheveux du scientifique. Ses yeux étaient brun, comme s'eux du scientifique. Il portait sur lui des morceaux de vêtements qui ressemblaient à la description que madame Wilson avait donnée de son mari. Donc cette cellule était bien réelle. Il avait réussi à se transformer. Mais son expérience avait dû mal tourner à un point et il avait simplement été effrayé en se voyant comme ça. Il était partit en laissant sa femme et s'était réfugier ici. En voyant Sherlock et John il avait eu encore plus peur et avait voulu s'enfuir. Sherlock repensa à la formule, il devait faire des tests. C'était une très grande découverte que ce scientifique avait fait. Il devait élaborer le sujet, le testé sur d'autres animaux. Peut-être que même un être sans vie… non, il était écrit qu'il avait besoin d'une certaine cellule. Donc il pouvait exclure l'être sans vie.

Lestrade arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils emportèrent le loup au laboratoire. Ils allaient procéder à des tests sur l'animal.

« Voudrais-tu faire tes propres tests avant, Sherlock? » Lui demanda Lestrade.

Sherlock secoua la tête.

« J'ai tout ce qui me faut. » Répondu le détective consultant. « Tu viens John? »

Le blond hocha la tête et suivit son ami. Ils prirent un taxi et se rendirent au 221b. Là-bas, Sherlock s'installa à la table et sortit son téléphone.

_Cadavre frais pour moi? SH_

Il envoya le texte à Molly Hooper et attendit.

_Tu peux venir tout de suite. Molly_

Sherlock regarda le texte et se leva.

« Je vais à la morgue, tu viens? » Demanda Sherlock en regardant son colocataire.

« Vas-s'y, je vais rester ici et dormir un peu. » Lui répondu John.

Il hocha la tête et sortit du 221b. John le regarda partir et soupira. Loup-garou… se nom trottinait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il se demandait comment cela pouvait être possible et si cela était _possible _alors toutes les autres histoires aussi étaient vrai, non? Les vampires, les zombies, est-ce qu'ils existaient vraiment? John préféra ne pas y penser, il n'y croyait pas beaucoup et il se dit qu'il le croirait quand il verrait un homme se transformé en loup.

Sherlock ouvrit la porte de la morgue et salua Molly.

« Tu me donne les poils de chat sur ton pantalon? » Demanda-t-il.

« Pardon? » Répondu-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et elle regarda son pantalon pour réaliser que son chat avait laissé un peu de poils sur le bas de son pantalon. Elle retira les poils et le mit sur la table.

« Tien. » Dit-elle.

Sherlock lui sourit.

« J'aurais besoin de son ADN. Pourrais-tu me faire une copie des résultats? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et prit les poils pour faire un test ADN. Sherlock se rapprocha du cadavre, il était décédé d'une mort naturelle ce matin. Ça devrait marcher. Il arracha deux ou trois cheveux et les emportèrent à Molly.

« Un autre. » Dit-il.

Elle lui montra la fiche de l'ADN animal puis commença le test sur l'homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock regardait les deux fiches en hochant la tête.

« Bien. » Dit-il.

Il lui fit signe de la tête et partit.

De retour au 221b, Sherlock vue que John était endormit dans son fauteuil. Il sourit en le voyant grimacer. Il s'avança et posa une main sur son épaule, il sembla se calmé et Sherlock le poussa un peu. John se réveilla doucement et regarda son colocataire. Il se massa la nuque et sourit.

« Salut. » Murmura John.

« Si tu es fatigué tu serais un peu plus confortable dans ton lit, non? Ce n'est pas moi le docteur mais… » Lui répondu Sherlock.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant? » Lui dit John en riant.

« Toujours, John. Tu es mon seul ami, il faut bien que je te garde avec moi, non? » Répondu Sherlock.

John lui sourit et se rendit à sa chambre. Sherlock se rendit alors à son microscope il déposa l'échantillon qu'il avait ramené du 670 Oxford Street. Il se rappela les notes du scientifique et prit un petit couteau dans la cuisine. Il piqua le couteau dans sa main et fit une coupe de 2 centimètre. Juste assez profond pour faire couler un peu de sang. Il le mit à côtés de son échantillon de cellule. Il était écrit qu'il devait mélanger le tout et que les deux cellules allaient se coller pour en former une seule. Le détective fit la même chose et attendu.

La meilleure manière : son palais mentale. Ce qui lui parut comme 2 minutes était devenue une demi-heure. Et lorsqu'il regarda son microscope les cellules avaient bel et bien été fusionnées. Le détective sourit, il ne restait qu'à voir si cette nouvelle cellule pouvait bel et bien transformer quelqu'un en animal ou le contraire. Le scientifique avait ensuite écrit qu'il fallait ingérer la cellule. Bon, ce scientifique en avait fait beaucoup donc Sherlock se dit qu'il devait d'abord tester sa cellule devenue plus animal qu'humaine, sur un petit animal parce qu'un être humain était bien trop gros.

« Un rat. » Se dit-il.

Il allait tester ce mélange sur un rat. Peut-être que l'animal allait avoir des petites mains à la place des pattes. Maintenant il lui fallait trouver un rat ou une souris. Il n'avait qu'à demander à son frère pour avoir une passe pour le laboratoire secret du gouvernement. Facile. Il sourit à nouveau et fouilla dans le frigo pour une bouteille d'eau. Il prit une tasse et y versa l'eau. Puis il plaça son mélange dans l'eau. Il allait laisser reposer et demanderai à son frère demain.

Une heure plus tard, John s'était réveillé. Il se rendit au salon et regarda Sherlock qui jouait de la musique avec son violon. Il se rendit à la cuisine et vue sa tasse sur le contoire. Il haussa les épaules et prit la tasse.

« J'ai dû la laisser ici, tout à l'heure. » Se dit-il.

Il bût l'eau et regarda Sherlock. Ce dernier se retourna et en voyant John avec la tasse il posa son violon et regarda John.

« Pose cette tasse, John. » Lui dit Sherlock.

« Pourquoi? C'est moi qui l'ai mis là tout à l'heure. Enfin, je pense. » Répondu John.

« Dit moi que tu n'as rien bût. » Reprit Sherlock.

« Qu'est-ce qui avait là-dedans, Sherlock!? » S'écria John en comprenant qu'il venait d'avaler une des expériences de son colocataire.

« J'ai essayé de refaire l'expérience du scientifique du 670 Oxford Street. » Murmura Sherlock en s'avançant. « Tu te sens comment? »

« Stresser… » Murmura John.

« Mal quelque part? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Non. »

« Ça ne devrai rien faire sur toi. J'ai pris une de mes cellules et une des cellules de loup qu'il avait, pour en faire une seule. C'est seulement une cellule ça ne devrai rien faire. » Lui dit Sherlock en haussant les épaules.

« Oh ce n'est pas vrai… Tu sais quand tu te coupes, tes cellules vont se divisé pour couvrir la blessure. C'est la même chose avec ton expérience. Cette putain de cellule va se diviser pour en devenir plusieurs. Bon sang, Sherlock qu'es que tu as fait..? » Expliqua John.

« Tu n'étais pas sensé le boire. » Répondu Sherlock.

« Merde… » Murmura John.

« Je suis désolé… » Lui dit Sherlock.

« Merde… Merde! » S'écria John

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjours à tous!**

** Ceci est la partie 1 de : Les loups de Londres. J'ai déjà fais le prochain chapitre et je vais le publié quand il sera réviser et corriger. Je fais mes propres ****corrections donc j'espère qu'il n'aura pas beaucoup d'erreur. Merci de ne pas trop me juger là-dessus.**

**( Juste après « The Hound of Baskerville » )**

**Johnlock - Werewolf - OOC ( Pour être sûr )**

**J'espère que vous allez aimez et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Les loups de Londres**

Partie 1– Le réveil du prédateur

**Chapitre**** 2**

Une semaine plus tard, John n'avait encore rien ressentit de différent chez lui. Il était plutôt content et avait réussi à ce convaincre que Sherlock avait surement raison. Cela ne lui ferait rien.

En parlant du détective. Sherlock avait laissé l'expérience de côté. De toute façon il n'avait plus de cellule de loup et c'était un peu compliquer de s'en procurer. Les premiers jours qui avaient suivie le jour de l'accident, Sherlock surveillait les faits et gestes de John. Il devait admettre qu'il était un peu nerveux. Et si son expérience prenait juste un peu plus de temps? Et si, John allait se transformé en animal et qu'il lui arrivait la même chose qu'au scientifique? Et si John décidait simplement de quitté 221b? Il pourrait le faire, il avait des raisons de le faire. Sherlock voyait bien que son colocataire était stressé. Et si cette fois il avait dépassé les bornes?

« Sherlock? » Dit soudain le détective inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

« Huh? Oh, désolé… tu disais? » Répondu Sherlock en regardant Lestrade.

« Rien tu semblais un peu… perdue. » Lui dit Greg Lestrade en fronça les sourcils.

« Je… pensais. » Dit-il.

C'était vrai, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à quoi sa vie pourrait ressembler sans John. Il en été venue à une conclusion : Il ne pourrait plus vivre sans son meilleur ami, son seul meilleur ami, son blogueur, son colocataire. Il devait tout faire pour qu'il reste avec lui. Il devait trouver un remède. Même si John ne devenait pas un genre de légende urbaine, il aimait mieux être sûr à 100% et ne pas prendre de chance qu'être sûr qu'a 50% et que John risquait de le quitté.

« Sherlock! » Cria John cette fois. « Tu commences à me faire peur. Depuis quand as-tu des absences? »

« Désolé… » Murmura le détective.

« Donc comme je disais, nous avons reçus une vidéo. Ce sont les caméras dans un hangar et voici l'adresse. » Commença Lestrade en donnant un bout de papier à Sherlock. « Regardez. »

_Une femme se tenait bien droite dans le milieu du hangar et semblais attendre quelqu'un. Tout d'un coup elle tourna la tête et quelque second plus tard un gros chien lui sauta dessus. Elle se débâtie et réussi à se lever. Puis sortit un pistolet de son pantalon et tira sur la bête. La bête se releva sur ses pattes d'en arrière et commença a grandir. L'animal prenait une étrange forme humaine et ce dernier rejeta la tête par derrière et hurla. La femme tira sur la bête à nouveau et il s'écroula sur le sol. Elle s'écroula à ses côtés et commença à pleurer. _

« Bon sang, on dirait une scène de film d'horreur. » Dit John.

Lestrade hocha la tête.

« Je voulais aller voir mais le chef dit que c'est une vidéo truqué. J'aimerais que vous alliez jeter un coup œil. »

John sembla se tendre et Sherlock se leva et hocha la tête.

« J'y vais. » Dit-il, puis il regarda John. « Tu… veux-tu venir? »

« Oui, je ne te laisse pas allez là-bas tout seul. » Répondu John.

Sherlock lui sourit.

Ils entrèrent dans le hangar et vue la femme assissent contre une poutre d'acier. Sherlock s'approcha d'elle et John regarda du coin de l'œil l'homme qui gisait par terre.

Il était humain aucun doute mais son visage avait l'air… aplatit. Ou était-ce sa mâchoire qui était avancé? Il était habiller avec des shorts déchirés et une chemise ouverte. Son corps était couvert de poils brun foncé, comme ses cheveux. Il semblait très musclé et son dos semblait courbé. Il avait la bouche entrouverte et John vue alors ses dents aiguisées. Son cœur prit de la vitesse quand il réalisa qu'il pourrait devenir comme ça.

Sherlock parlait à la jeune femme qui sanglotait silencieusement. Maintenant, il savait que cet homme était son époux et que ce dernier était le frère du scientifique d'Oxford Street. Elle lui dit que son époux, nommé Jeff Wilson, était le petit frère du scientifique. Ils faisaient des expériences ensemble et Jeff lui avait dit de l'attendre dans ce hangar pour lui montrer ses dernière découverte. Mais elle avait eu peur quand cet animal lui avait sauté dessus. Il allait reprendre son apparence humaine mais elle l'avait tué. Elle avait ensuite regarder son visage et l'avait reconnue.

Donc les deux frères avaient testé ce mélange sur eux-mêmes. Ils avaient eu le même résultat : La folie. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de contrôlé leurs gestes. Donc c'était comme un genre de poison qui rendait fou. Bon sang, John était surement en danger. Et Sherlock aussi…

Il téléphona à Lestrade et lui dit de venir puis les deux colocataires se rendirent à leur appartement. Une fois à l'intérieure John s'approcha de Sherlock et lui prit le bras.

« Dit-moi que je ne vais pas devenir comme lui. » Murmura-t-il.

Sherlock le regarda droit dans les yeux mais ne répondu pas. Il ferma les yeux et lui expliqua ce qu'il avait compris. John soupira et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, tout habillé et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Il pensa à l'homme qui gisait sur le sol. Il pensa au scientifique d'Oxford Street. Toute sorte d'image se bousculait dans sa tête et même si son cœur lui disait le contraire. Son cerveau lui disait que tout ça était de la faute de Sherlock. Toujours de la faute de Sherlock. Il pouvait l'apprécier et même l'aimé autant qu'il voulait mais c'était quand même de sa faute. Sherlock allait finir par le tuer, cette fois c'était ce truc de loups garous, après sa sera quoi?

À chaque fois que le détective effleurait son épaule ou que leurs yeux se fixaient, il sentait une décharge électrique. Une décharge qui courait partout dans son corps et qui finissait en bas de sa ceinture. Même s'il n'était pas gay, Sherlock était une exception, il l'avait toujours été. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, John aimait son détective de colocataire. Il l'aimait bien plus qu'un simple ami, plus qu'un meilleur ami. Il se surprenait toujours quand son regard restait un peu trop longtemps sur ses lèvres et qu'une soudaine envie de l'embrassait le prenait. Il ne disait rien parce qu'il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Sinon, le détective ne ferait pas des expériences sur lui. Il ne serait pas comme ça avec lui, non? Ou peut-être était-ce sa façon de faire..? Ça, John n'y avait jamais pensé. Mais bon, il devait partir. Même si cela allait briser son propre cœur, il devait le faire. Il était un danger. Il était un danger pour lui et pour Sherlock. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de lui faire du mal. Il devait partir et vite.

Sherlock était coucher sur le sofa et regardait son microscope de loin. John allait partir s'était sûr. Mais il devait trouver quelque chose pour le faire rester. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre, il était la seul personne qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans. Quand il entendu des bruits venant de la chambre de John, il su que le docteur faisait sa valise. Il courut vers sa chambre et sans cogné, entra et se jeta sur John.

« Je te promet que je vais trouver une solution. Tu ne peux pas partir. » Lui dit Sherlock en le tenant par les épaules.

« Je suis un danger, tu sais que je ne vais plus me contrôler… » Murmura John. « Je suis désolé.

« Tu ne peux pas me laisser… tu ne peux pas m'abandonné! » Gémit Sherlock.

« Je ne t'abandonne pas, c'est pour ton propre bien. »

« Je t'en prie… je vais trouver un remède. » Murmura Sherlock en essayent de retenir ses larmes.

Ses larmes? Sherlock Holmes ne pleurait jamais! Enfin, le départ de John valait bien quelques larmes. D'accord, plutôt une rivière…

John tendit la main vers son meilleur ami et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je ne t'oublierez jamais, Sherlock Holmes. » Dit-il.

Ce fut trop pour le détective qui fondit en larme en enlaçant John.

« T'en vas pas… » Gémit-il.

John laissa couler les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et embrassa la tête du consultant.

« Tu pourras m'appeler. » Murmura-t-il dans les cheveux de Sherlock.

« Non! » Cria Sherlock en poussent John.

Ce dernier tomba sur le lit et Sherlock recula d'un pas.

« Pars et ne revient plus! Tu m'entends!? Ne. Revient. PLUS! » Cria-t-il en pleurant. « Je te déteste! »

John le regarda et baissa la tête. Et voilà… il venait de perdre son meilleur ami… En voyant le visage de John, Sherlock compris ce qu'il venait de dire et tomba sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désolé… John… désolé. » Murmura-t-il. « Je ne le pensait pas… »

Avec ces derniers mots, le détective quitta la pièce et se rendit dans sa propre chambre pour pleurer en silence. Il se détestait pour montrer autant d'émotion, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il venait de voir son petit monde s'écrouler comme un château de carte. Le roi de son palais venait de tombé, il avait perdu et les jeux étaient faits. Échec et Mat.

John fini vite sa valise et quitta le 221b en laissant un petit « Je t'aime… » Marquer sur un bout de papier sur son oreiller. Sherlock allait le voir il en était sûr. John se rendit à son ancien appartement et prit les clés qui étaient toujours en dessous d'un bac à fleur juste à droite de la porte. C'était l'appartement qu'il avait eu quand il avait quitté l'armé. Il allait rester ici pour un bout de temps et cela allait être mieux pour tout le monde.

Le lendemain, Sherlock se réveilla vers 6 heures du matin. Il s'assit sur son lit et ferma les yeux. John était partit… _son_ John était… partit. Sherlock posa à nouveau sa tête sur l'oreiller et une larme roula sur sa joue.

Son téléphone sonna mais il ne prit même pas la peine de réponde. Il restait là, sur son lit à regarder le plafond. Il se détestait pour avoir fait fuir son meilleur ami. Il voulait trouver un remède mais son cerveau ne l'écoutait plus. Il entendait son frère lui dire et redire que les attachements n'était pas un avantage. Il avait raison… comme toujours.

Son téléphone sonna à nouveau et il regarda l'écran : DI Lestrade.

Il laissa son téléphone sur le bureau, il ne voulait pas se faire déranger. Il allait trouver un remède mais il allait avoir besoin de ce concentré.

Lestrade appela une troisième fois. Encore rien, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Le détective que ne répondait pas à son téléphone c'était bizarre. Il décida d'appeler sur le cellulaire de John et ce dernier répondu.

« Allô? »

« Hey, qu'est-ce que Sherlock fait? Il ne répond pas au téléphone. » Demanda Lestrade.

« Il…. Enfin, je suis partit… de Baker Street. » Répondu John.

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? »

« Pour des raisons sécuritaire. Sherlock à fait la même expérience que ce scientifique qui s'était transformé en loup et… je l'ai avalé… » Expliqua John.

« Hein? Depuis quand tu avales les expériences de Sherlock? »

« S'était de l'eau qu'il avait sans faire exprès, mit dans ma tasse. J'ai pensé que je l'avais laissé là, parce que Sherlock ne touche habituellement pas à ma tasse. »

« Mais pourquoi es-tu partis? »

« Les victimes de ce poison ne se contrôle plus après s'être transformé. Je n'ai pas envie de blesser Sherlock. »

« D'accord, mais je croix que je vais aller le voir, j'ai un peu peur qu'il fait une connerie. »

« Ouais, et dit lui qu'il peut quand même m'appeler s'il veut me parler. »

« D'accord, merci John. »

« Bonne chance. »

Lestrade déposa son téléphone dans ses poches et prit sa voiture, direction 221b Baker Street.

Arriver il entra dans l'appartement et regarda dans le salon.

« Cuisine. » Dit le détective devant son microscope.

« Ah, tout va bien? » Demanda Lestrade.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien? John est partit, hier… J'essaye de trouver un remède pour le poison qu'il a bût. »

« Il m'en a parlé. L'homme qui était dans le hangar était le frère d'Erik Wilson. Il s'appelait… » Commença Lestrade avant de se faire couper la parole.

« Jeff, je sais. Il faisait des expériences avec son frère et ça a mal tourné. »

« Oh d'accord, bon je vais te laisser tranquille. John m'a dit que tu pouvais l'appeler si tu en avais envie. »

Sherlock hocha la tête et retourna à son microscope. Il travailla jusqu'aux dernières heures du soir et refusa d'aller dormir. Il passa une nuit blanche en regardant dans son microscope.

John regarda par la fenêtre. Il s'ennuyait déjà du détective mais il devait se dire que c'était pour son bien. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais s'il blessait Sherlock. Il préférait ne pas prendre de risque. Mais il espérait que le détective pourrait trouver un remède. Il pensa au bout de papier qu'il avait laissé sur son lit. Pourquoi, il avait fait ça? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il voulait que le détective le sache. Maintenant qu'il était partit il n'avait rien à perdre. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit en pensant à la réaction que Sherlock pourrait avoir quand il verrait les trois mots.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjours à tous!**

**Ceci est la partie 1 de : Les loups de Londres. Voici le dernier chapitre. Je fais mes propres ****corrections donc j'espère qu'il n'aura pas beaucoup d'erreur. Merci de ne pas trop me juger là-dessus.**

**( Juste après « The Hound of Baskerville » )**

**Johnlock - Werewolf - OOC ( Pour être sûr )**

**J'espère que vous allez aimez et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Les loups de Londres**

Partie 1– Le réveil du prédateur

**Chapitre 3**

Trois semaines s'était écoulées avant que le détective consultant du 221b Baker Street, réussisse à trouver un remède contre le poison qu'il avait créé. Pendant ses trois semaines le détective avait quand même parlé au docteur même s'il ne vivait plus ensemble. Il s'ennuyant tellement de son meilleur ami mais il comprenait que John voulait simplement le protéger.

La seule chose qu'il voulait faire était de retrouver le docteur et de lui donner le remède. Ensuite il allait revenir au 221b avec son meilleur ami et ils allaient être à nouveau ensemble. Il voulait tellement que John revienne qu'il se posait même des questions sur ses sentiments en rapport avec son cher colocataire. Il l'aimait comme un ami, comme un meilleur ami mais… Sherlock pouvait sentir en lui qu'il aurait peut-être aimé être un peu plus. Il ne voulait pas que son docteur part à nouveau, il voulait le gardé pour lui tout seul.

« J'ai jamais été bon pour partager, huh? » Murmura le détective en regardant le crane sur la cheminé.

Est-ce qu'il aimait John? Sherlock ne pouvait pas savoir, il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Enfin… vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il avait été seul presque toute son enfance mais maintenant c'était différent. Il avait besoin de John. Il ne se sentait pas bien quand il n'était pas là. Mais quand il était là… tout était différent. Ses derniers temps, il avait senti comme une force invisible qui l'attirait vers le docteur. Comme à Baskerville, quand il avait testé une autre expérience sur son ami. Il avait senti le besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassuré. Mais tout ça restait toujours dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait rien dire à John. John était hétéro, il ne s'intéresserait jamais à lui.

Sherlock soupira et ferma les yeux… de l'amour. C'était surement ça. Il était amoureux… pour la première fois de sa vie. Et avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais.

Son téléphone vibra et il regarda l'écran.

_Que fais-tu? John_

_Où es-tu? SH_

_Pourquoi? John_

_J'ai un remède. SH_

_Mon ancien appart. John_

_Fait attention j'ai mal partout tu es mieux de faire vite. John_

Sherlock regarda le message et prépara une seringue remplie du remède. Il devait faire vite.

_Aide-moi! _

Ce dernier message fit serrer les dents à Sherlock. Il prit son manteau et courut dehors. Il se rendit vite à l'appart de John et cogna à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, toute seule. Aucune trace de John. Le détective entra et regarda au alentour.

« John? C'est moi, tu peux sortir. » Lui dit Sherlock en souriant.

Il ne voyait toujours pas John et commença à s'inquiéter et s'il était arrivé trop tard?

« John? » Dit-il plus fort.

La seul chose qu'il entendu était un long grognement suivit d'un hurlement et il comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Il sorti la seringue et marcha vers la porte de la chambre. Puis soudain la porte se referma. Sherlock se retourna surprit.

« John? » Murmura-t-il.

« GRR. » Fut le dernier son que le détective entendu avant d'être violemment projeter sur le sol.

« Arg! » Gémit-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Une gueule grande ouverte avec de grosses dents, des canines qui pouvait lui arracher un bras en un rien de temps. Un museau noir et des yeux brillants et… humains.

« John… » Gémit le détective en regardant le loup devant lui.

Le loup le regarda et sembla gémir avant d'appuyer ses grosses pattes sur le torse du détective.

« Ah… John contrôle-toi! Tu es capable! » Lui dit Sherlock.

Le loup secoua la tête en grognant. Puis vu la seringue dans la main de Sherlock. Il appuya sur son bras puis leva sa patte. Il n'était jamais trop tard.

Sherlock fini par comprendre ce que John voulait faire et regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux, il planta l'aiguille dans son épaule. Le loup gémit puis ferma les yeux et s'effondra à côté du détective.

Le loup restait cependant toujours… loup. Sherlock ferma les yeux et laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue. Il murmura le nom du docteur et prit le loup dans ses bras. Il se foutait s'il allait le mordre ou non, il voulait simplement être proche de son ami. Ami qu'il ne verrait peut-être même plus jamais. Cette penser fit couler encore plus de larmes de ses yeux déjà rouge. Il avait définitivement perdu son seul ami et par sa faute…

« Je t'en supplie… Ne m'abandonne pas… John. » Gémit-t-il dans la fourrure du loup. « Revient normal, revient comme avant… J'ai besoin de toi. » Continua-t-il.

Le loup ne bougea pas et Sherlock fut frapper d'un énorme mal de tête. Il s'écroula en pleurant et se laissa son cerveau faire. Cerveau, qui lui disait qu'il était temps d'arrêter… de tout arrêter. Sherlock perdit connaissance et tomba tout près de son ami transformé en loup.

Cinq heures plus tard, John ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il pouvait contrôler ses gestes et soupira. Il regarda ses mains et s'aperçue qu'il avait encore une apparence de loup. Il se leva et tenta de marcher un peu. Il leva une patte puis l'autre. Il sentait toute la puissance de ses muscles animaux et appréciait beaucoup la sensation d'être un loup. D'être un puissant animal. Il tourna la tête et vue Sherlock coucher sur le plancher et pensa tout de suite au pire. Il poussa sa tête avec son museau puis posa sa tête sur le torse du détective. Enfin, le remède avait marché… il pouvait contrôler ses actions même s'il avait encore la forme d'un loup. Mais il aimait bien être comme ça.

« Sherlock. » Murmura-t-il.

Il pouvait parler? C'était surprenant et il tenta à nouveau.

« Sherlock, réveille-toi. C'est moi, John. Je vais bien. » Dit-il. « Je suis là. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et ses yeux s'ouvrir un peu. Il ne vu pas John tout de suite et prononça simplement son nom.

« Je suis ici. » Répondu le loup.

« John. » Murmura Sherlock en souriant.

Il baissa la tête et son sourire disparut quand il vu son ami. Il ferma les yeux et s'excusa.

« Non, tout va bien. Je vais bien, Sherlock. » Lui dit John.

« Tu peux parler? »

Le loup hocha la tête.

« Oui et je contrôle ce que je fais, ce n'est pas génial? »

Sherlock hocha aussi la tête et prit l'animal dans ses bras.

« Pense à ta forme humaine. » Lui dit soudain Sherlock en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le loup à la fourrure beige et aux yeux bleu brillants regarda Sherlock en penchant sa tête. Il ferma les yeux et repensa à son corps d'humain. Quelques minutes plus tard, une douleur se fit sentir partout dans son corps. Il gémit puis se sentit grandir. Il resta les yeux fermer mais pouvait deviner qu'il reprenait sans doute ça forme normal. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, John Watson était revenu.

Sherlock prit le docteur dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux.

« Sherlock… » Murmura John en enlaçant Sherlock le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

« John… je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Moi aussi. »

Sherlock se recula un peu et prit les deux épaules de John dans ses mains. Il le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête. John lui sourit et Sherlock sentit une chaleur parcourir son corps.

« J… John… je… um. » Bégaya-t-il.

Il soupira et retenta de lui dire la vérité mais elle resta prit dans sa gorge.

« Veux-tu que je commence? » Demanda John.

Le détective hocha la tête. Et John sourit. Il regarda Sherlock droit dans les yeux et approcha leurs deux visages. Sherlock ferma les yeux et attendit. John fit de même et rompu la distance entre leurs lèvres. Il sourit contre les lèvres de Sherlock et attendit. Sherlock qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pressa ses lèvres contre celle de John. John comprit vite que Sherlock n'avait surement jamais embrassé personne.

« Bouge tes lèvres contre les miennes, Sherlock. » Dit alors John dans un soupire.

Sherlock l'écouta et rendit le baiser de John. Ce dernier posa une main dans le dos de Sherlock et l'autre venu ne posa sur ses cheveux. Il entremêla des boucles entre ses doigts et embrassa Sherlock de plus bel. Sherlock posa une main sur la nuque de John et l'autre sur sa joue. Ils s'embrasèrent pour au moins cinq minutes et se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

John lui sourit et Sherlock fit de même, il serra John contre lui.

« J'y ai beaucoup pensé, pendant que tu étais partit. J'ai essayé de trouver ce maudit de remède et entre temps je pensais à toi, à nous. Je me suis rendu contre que tout ce temps passer avec toi, m'a rendu un peu plus humain. Je sens que j'aimerais avoir bien plus que j'ai maintenant. Je… j'aimerais que… enfin. » Commença Sherlock en murmurant. « Je t'aime. » Dit-il en fermant les yeux.

John savait que cela avait dû prendre beaucoup de force à Sherlock seulement pour prononcer ces mots. Même s'ils étaient embrassé quelque seconde plus tôt, Sherlock avait toujours peur d'être rejeter. Il avait l'air d'un enfant. John se sentit faiblir quand le détective lui dit ces mots. Il était content que ce dernier le tienne dans ses bras.

« Es-tu allé dans ma chambre quand j'étais partit? » Demanda John en se rappelant du mot qu'il avait laissé.

Le détective sourit en secoua la tête, fier de lui.

« Je n'ai pas touché à tes affaires comme tu me la demander l'autre fois. »

John soupira, il aimait mieux lui dire en face de toute façon.

« J'avais laissé un message dans ma chambre, je pensais que tu allais le voir. Il était écrit trois mots. Devine. »

Sherlock fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Il détestait son cerveau quand John était là… il le rendait lent.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura John en embrassant Sherlock.

Ils se séparèrent et Sherlock le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

« Vraiment? Mais tu es hétéro… » Lui dit Sherlock.

« Tu as toujours été une exception, Sherlock. » Répondu John.

Sherlock lui sourit et se pencha pour déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Que dirais-tu si nous retournions au 221b? » Demanda John.

Le détective hocha la tête et ils prirent un taxi qui les emporta à leur appartement. John s'assis dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

« _Home, Sweet, Home_. » Dit-il.

Sherlock se contenta de se laisser tomber sur le sofa. Il regarda John et sourit.

« Donc, maintenant nous somme quoi exactement? » Demanda soudain John en se tournant vers son colocataire.

« Um… nous sommes ensemble alors… petit-ami? » Murmura Sherlock incertain.

« D'accord. » Dit John en souriant.

John regarda dehors pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà tard.

« Comment de temps est-ce que l'on est resté inconscient? » Demanda John.

« Environ 4 ou 5 heures. » Répondu Sherlock en baillant.

« Tu commences à être fatiguer toi? » Lui dit en riant.

« Je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu, même si j'ai été inconscient je n'ai pas plus dormit… » Répondu Sherlock en se levant. Il marcha vers sa chambre mais s'arrêta en chemin. « Tu viens? » Demanda-t-il.

John rougit mais le suivit en souriant timidement. Lorsqu'ils firent coucher l'un à côté de l'autre, John réalisa vraiment qu'ils étaient bien plus que des amis maintenant. Il pourrait réclamer un baiser ou simplement lui en donner un lorsqu'il le voulait. Ils dormiraient ensemble et il n'aurait pas besoin de toujours se trouver une nouvelle petite-amie pour qu'il se sente un peu moins seul. Il avait Sherlock. Et Sherlock l'avait, lui. John sourit et posa sa tête sur le torse du détective.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura Sherlock dans ses cheveux.

« Moi aussi. » Répondu John.

John tomba endormit le premier et Sherlock le regarda dormir un peu. John était tellement beau quand il dormait. Sherlock caressa les cheveux de son nouveau petit-ami et sourit. Il aurait pu lui dirent bien avant. Peut-être même que ce poison n'aurait jamais été entre les mains du détective s'il lui avait dit la vérité avant. Enfin, cet épisode était passé maintenant. Cette histoire de loup n'existait plus. Et avec cette dernière pensée il laissa ses yeux se refermer et s'endormit.

Quand Sherlock se réveilla la première chose qu'il remarqua était l'énorme boule de poil sur le lit. Il s'assit sur le lit et appuya sur la boule de poil. Elle commença à bouger et un long museau se fit voir. Sherlock alluma la lumière et regarda l'animal qui était couché sur son lit. Une épaisse fourrure beige et blanche recouvrait l'animal. Le loup ouvrit les yeux et regarda le détective. De grands yeux bleu et brillants, les yeux de John.

« Sherlock? »

Le détective vit la gueule du loup s'ouvrir et il prononça un nom, son nom.

« John… Je suis tellement désolé… » Murmura-t-il.

Son remède ne devait plus faire effet. Le loup se leva sur ses pattes et marcha sur place. Un petit jappe joyeux sortit de sa gueule et il sauta en bas du lit.

« Je crois que j'ai compris, Sherlock. » Dit-il joyeusement.

Le loup ferma les yeux et en quelques secondes, reprit son apparence humaine. Puis John regarda Sherlock et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Regarde ça. » Dit-il.

Il ferma les yeux et se re-transforma en loup. Il sourit et en fermant les yeux, redevenu humain.

« Je peux contrôler ça aussi. » S'exclama John tout content.

« C'est moi ou tu aimes être un loup? » Lui demanda Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils.

John haussa les épaules et souriant. Cela fit rire Sherlock qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime, John. » Murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Il était un loup-garou. Il était à la fois loup et humain. John sourit en pensant à la force que son corps de loup lui procurait. Il pourrait courir vite et il était assez fort pour courir longtemps. Il se demandait si son nouveau pouvoir allait pouvoir les aidés pour les enquêtes. Il se demanda comment les autres allaient réagir. Comment Greg et Mme. Hudson et Molly et même Mycroft. Puis Anderson et Donovan.

« Est-ce que l'on va leur dirent? » Demanda John.

« Veux-tu leur dirent? » Lui demanda Sherlock.

John hocha la tête.

« Nous irons après-midi. Tu as faim? » Lui dit Sherlock en souriant.

« Pas vraiment mais est-ce qu'on peut aller quelque part pour que je m'habitue avec ma forme de loup? » Demanda John.

« Oui bien sûr. »

Ils sortirent du 221b et marchèrent un bon bout de temps. Ils finirent par trouver une rue déserte et John prit sa forme de loup. Le Lycanthrope* commença à marcher puis à trottiner et à courir. Il sauta sur un banc puis sauta par terre de l'autre côté. Il continua à courir sous le regard amuser de son petit-ami. Le loup hurla et courut vers Sherlock. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se déranger et le loup le fit tomber sur le dos. Il mit son museau dans le creux du cou de son détective.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il.

« De rien. » Répondu Sherlock en caressant la tête de l'animal.

Six heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils avaient fini de manger, ils sortirent à nouveau du 221b et décidèrent de se rendre au Scotland Yard.

Lorsque Greg Lestrade vu Sherlock et John arriver, il enleva ses pieds de son bureau, fini vite son beigne et posa son café sur le bureau. Il chercha rapidement pour un quel contre dossier d'enquête mais il ne vu rien.

« Merde. » Dit-il.

Sherlock entra et regarda l'inspecteur qui haussa les épaules. Il sourit et fit signe à Lestrade.

« On peut te parler? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Um… oui, bien sûr. » Dit-il.

Les deux hommes entrèrent et Sherlock ferma la porte.

« Tu as trouvé un remède? » Demanda Lestrade.

« 50% » Répondu Sherlock.

« Quoi? Mais si vous être à nouveau ensemble… » Dit alors Lestrade.

« Contrairement aux autres, je contrôle ce que je fais. » Expliqua John.

« Mais tu es humain… »

John sourit et se transforma en loup. Lestrade regarda le loup assis par terre.

« Donc tu es un vrai Lycanthrope? » Demanda Lestrade.

John le regarda et hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Lestrade se leva et regarda Sherlock.

« Est-ce que je viens vraiment de le comprendre, ou je deviens fou? »

« Non, il vient de te dire qu'il contrôlait ce qu'il faisait. C'est un loup qui parle. » Répondu Sherlock.

Lestrade hocha la tête et au même moment, Anderson et Donovan arrivèrent. John fit exprès de les regarder en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Hey! Il y a un loup, juste là! » S'écria Anderson horrifier.

« Vraiment? Je ne l'avait pas vu… » Répondu Sherlock en riant.

Il se retourna et fit un clin d'œil au loup.

« Tu viens, John? » Dit-il en insistant sur le nom du loup-garou.

« Tout de suite. » Répondu John.

Lestrade commença à rire en voyant le petit tour que les colocataires du 221b faisaient à Donovan et Anderson. John reprit sa forme humaine et sourit au nouveau venu puis quitta la pièce.

« Avez-vous un fantôme? » Demanda Lestrade.

« Il… il… quoi? » Répondirent Anderson et Donovan d'une seule voie.

Lestrade recommença à rire et secoua la tête.

Sherlock et John marchèrent sur le trottoir et le détective décida d'appeler son frère.

« Transforme-toi. » Dit-il à John. « Je vais prendre une photo et l'envoyer à mon frère. »

John fit ce que Sherlock lui disait et Sherlock envoya la photo. Il eut une réponse très rapidement.

_C'est quoi ça? MH_

_Un loup. SH_

_Idiot, pourquoi m'envoie-tu ça? MH_

_C'est toi l'idiot. C'est le nouveau look de John. SH_

_Bon sang, Sherlock qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais? Il va partir si tu continues de faire des expériences sur lui. MH_

_C'est ça que tu veux? MH_

_Non, il ne va pas partir, Mycroft. SH_

_Mon cher John est un loup-garou, idiot. SH_

_Moi je pari deux mois. Après il va partir. MH_

_Pas vrai. SH_

_Idiot. MH_

_C'est toi l'idiot. SH_

_;) SH_

« Il est idiot. » Dit alors Sherlock en replaçant son téléphone dans ses poches. « Bon… qui est le prochain? »

« Molly? » Demanda John.

Sherlock hocha la tête et ils se rendirent à la morgue. John entra avec son apparence de loup et Molly le regarda tout de suite. Sherlock sourit en déduisant la prochaine réaction de Molly.

Elle s'agenouilla et caressa la tête du loup.

« Oh, il est trop beau! Je ne savais pas tu avais un chien? Il est si mignon. Est-ce que ton maître te traître bien, petit? C'est quoi son nom? » Demanda-t-elle.

Sherlock riait aux larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter. John se laissait faire en grimaçant. Quand Molly voulut le retourner pour lui caresser le ventre, le loup grogna. Molly se recula un peu en murmurant un petit. « Désolé. » Elle caressa sa tête encore une fois et regarda Sherlock.

« Quoi? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Rien… C'est…. C'est juste… » Gémit-t-il en se tenant le ventre.

« C'est quoi son nom? » Demanda-t-elle encore.

Cette fois le loup prit la parole.

« John Watson. » Dit-il en prenant sa forme humaine.

Il remit ses cheveux en place avec ses mains et grimaça.

« Arrête de rire. » Dit-il en donna un coup de coude à Sherlock.

« Désolé… » Gémit-t-il.

« Oh mon dieu… je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas… » S'excusa-t-elle.

« C'est rien. » La rassura John.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent au 221b à nouveau, Mycroft sortait de l'appartement. Il ne vu pas les deux hommes et ces derniers entrèrent dans l'appartement. Sherlock alla retrouver Mme. Hudson et lui demanda ce que son frère faisait ici.

« Il m'a dit que je devais te surveiller parce que John était peut-être dangereux. Quand même un jeune garçon comme lui, ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. » Dit-elle.

« Il était soldat, Mme. Hudson… » Lui rappela Sherlock.

« Oh, c'est vrai. Mais tout de même. Vous faite face à des criminels à tous les jours. Vous pouvez faire face à votre petit-ami, pas vrai? » Lui dit Mme. Hudson.

« Comment..? Oh et laisser tomber. Vous avez surement raison. »

John et Sherlock passèrent la porte et John fit du thé.

« Bon et maintenant? » Demanda John.

« Je ne sais pas… ont attend que les criminel se pointe. » Lui dit Sherlock en souriant.

Il se rapprocha de John puis déposa ses lèvres sur celle de John.

« Je t'aime. » Répéta Sherlock encore une fois.

« Moi aussi. » Répondu John en souriant.

* * *

***Lycanthrope = Loup-garou **

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


End file.
